Old Friends
by StrippedSmile
Summary: Two years ago, Chloe met Dean Winchester. Two years later while Chloe and Lois are investigating, she bumps into him again.
1. First Impressions

**Old Friends **

Pairing: Chloe/Dean???  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Supernatural: Season 1 Smallville: Season 5, Thirst  
Short summary: Two years ago, Chloe met Dean Winchester. Two years later while Chloe and Lois are investigating, she bumps into him again.  
Note: This chapter is the beginning of Season 5 for Smallville, since that's the beginning of Season 1 of Supernatural. This is just a flash back kind of chapter, the next chapter gets to better stuff. AND NO. Anthropophaginian is NOT a made up word. I read it in one of my books and had to look it up

* * *

**2005  
**

* * *

Chloe Sullivan sat at her seat with her pen in her mouth, looking through her school work. It was her second day of college and already she was piled with school work. She had been obsessing over making a good impression with Pauline Kahn that she forgot about the work that was due tomorrow. Still, she had to find that hit story that would get her the internship at the Daily Planet because Ms. Kahn was a tight ass, but if she even wanted the job, she had to be in college. 

Chloe sighed and bit on the pen boredly. Her head wasn't on straight, considering she'd just learned Clark's secret fully just a few weeks ago and it still was overwhelming her. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Clark that. This was not the time to send Clark on a guilt trip because Chloe stumbled into the bright light and got herself nearly killed.

Finally, Chloe dropped the pen and decided to re-evaluate what was going on. She took a good look around at her surroundings. Typical day in the Talon. She was sitting in a lonesome booth while everyone around her was chatting happily and care free and...and..._damn _them. The man that walked up to her caught her attention, though.

"Hey." He started, sitting down across from her. "Look like you got something on your mind?"

"Just started college." Chloe smiled politely as she crossed her arms over her books. "Second day and I'm loaded with work."

"Ah." He nodded, looking over at her work. "So. Is...drawing pictures your assignment or something?" He smirked, looking back up at her.

"Haha, funny." Chloe rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"I'm Dean." Dean smiled back, holding out a hand. Chloe took the offered hand and thought about whether she should tell him here name. Well, why not?

"Chloe." Chloe took back her hand and took a good look at him. She couldn't tell who he was. Usually, if you lived in a small town like Smallville for a number of years, you could identify who was who. "Did you-uh-just move here or something? I lived here for a while and I don't recognize you."

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "I'm passing through town, someone told me this...happy pink place was good for coffee." He raised his eyebrows, looking around the coffee shop. He had a good point, but Lana did decorate the place when she was going through her 'happy' phase. "I'm on my way to Stanford to pick up my brother Sammy."

"Stanford? The college? Why would you want to..pick _up_ your brother in the beginning of school? And all the way in California?" Chloe asked, her investigative curiosity getting the best of her. It was obvious Dean didn't have an excuse for this.

"Well...family problems, it's complicated." Dean shrugged, trying not to say too much.

"Say no more." Chloe nodded. "I know what you mean."

"You do, huh?" Dean leaned back in his booth as he watched Chloe glanced down at her work. Chloe looked back up and smiled again. This time, he focused on her smile. It was bright and big and it almost made him want to smile as well. _Almost_. She closed her books and pushed them aside, picking up her coffee.

Just then, a voice Chloe recognized, yelled out for the coffee Dean ordered. Chloe just about cracked up at Dean's expression to the high-pitched yell. Once Dean was back with a coffee in hand, he asked, "Do you know her, or something? Her voice is kind of...well, it's annoying."

"Kind of." Chloe grinned. "She's my cousin, Lois."

"Ah-oh." Dean quieted down immediately. Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "How're you related? You seem so sweet and calm, she's...ah, I dunno, I don't wanna make you mad." He grinned mischievously as he sipped at his coffee. "You're both pretty hot, but.."

"Word of advice." Chloe cut him off. "Women don't like to be called hot, pretty boy." She winked, putting down her coffee. Dean smirked at her and nodded, putting down his as well. "But don't worry. Lois is the butt of jokes almost all the time, it's kind of a regular thing." Chloe nodded as she reopened her her book and looked back up at him. "Any idea what..anthropophaginian means..?"

"Sounds like a dutch thing or something." Dean shrugged, leaning over to look at her book. All of it confused the hell out of him. "Now that's just torture. I'd never be able to put up with college."

"I barely can." Chloe giggled, re-closing the book and deciding to leave it. She had no idea how she got into this kind of conversation with a drifter, but it was nice. "I'm constantly helping my friend with just..really weird things."

"Sounds like we have more in common than we thought." Dean noticed, immediately. Weird things? It probably wasn't what he was thinking of, but why not go with the flow. "But it depends on what you define weird things on."

"You don't wanna know." Chloe smiled and shook her head. People usually called her crazy when she shared her meteor rock theory, that in fact had been proven true countless times, why share it now?

"I do." Dean responded. Though Chloe sensed no interest in his voice, she noticed he wasn't exactly the deep type and probably had a hard way of expressing enthusiasm. "Unless your talking about weird as in spiders and worms, I'd like to hear."

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Okay, but don't call me crazy." Dean nodded instantly and Chloe continued. She explained the theory of meteor rocks effecting people and giving them abilities based on what they were doing at the time of the meteor shower. Relief washed over her when she realized Dean wasn't look at her funny.

"And it's been proved?" Dean asked, tilting his head curiously at Chloe. Chloe nodded quickly, almost proudly, as she pulled out her very first high school byline and handed it to him. "Superboy, huh?"

"Yeah, I know, a little cheesy, but I was anxious to write it." Chloe grinned and took the newspaper back and stuffed it back in her bag. It was something she carried in her binder all the time.

"So you were a reporter for your high school?" Dean looked at her with a glint of interest in his eye. This only made Chloe smile wider.

"Were? I'm applying for an internship at the Daily Planet. I just have to find that story that will get me there." Chloe responded, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. "Yeah, but anyway. I'm curious why you're so interested in it? Don't tell me you have the same theory?"

"Oh, no." Dean shook his head. "Lets just say I know a thing or two about the paranormal." He explained, plain and simple. Just because this girl was sharing her information didn't mean he needed to too. Chloe tilted her head and nodded in understanding.

"First rule to being a good journalist: never give out the information you know before publishing. Guess you already got that one down, huh?" Chloe smiled, crossing her arms. "I haven't even scratched the surface of what I know with you, so don't think you can run off with one of my stories."

"Don't worry there short cake.." Dean laughed, leaning in to get a good look at her. "I'm not planning on stealing anything from you to give to a newspaper."

"First, my name is Chloe, not short cake, got that pretty boy?" Chloe snapped, although playfulness tinted her voice. "Second, you're not planning on stealing anything from me to give to anyone, got _that_?"

"Well." Dean shifted in his seat as if about to give a long speech. "I don't know about negotiating on the nickname, considering you're calling me pretty boy. Though I have to say I am pretty."

"_Ha_." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And...we'll see about your second point as long as I can get your number." Dean gave her a charming smile and Chloe let out a giggle-snort kind of laugh. "I can see you're quite the lady."

"Quite." Chloe smiled, holding out her hand for his cellphone. Dean passed it on to her and she worked her phone number into his contacts list, then jotted down her name as Chloe S. She tossed it back to him and he looked at it in curiosity.

"Chloe S. Any chance I can get your last name, Chloe S?" Dean smirked, putting his cellphone into his jacket pocket.

"Start calling me Chloe S and no." Chloe smirked back at him. Dean laughed and nodded. "Sullivan."

"Winchester." Dean replied and then tugged up his jacket sleeve to look at his watch. He looked back up at Chloe. "I gotta go. I'll call you and visit when I roll back in town, short cake." He knew truthfully he probably wouldn't do either, but he winked and stood. Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"Chloe." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Chloe." Dean repeated with a smirk and waved lightly at Chloe, walking out of the Talon the same time. Chloe looked back down at her work and got a giddy feeling at the bottom of her stomach. When he went away, she shook her head and opened back up her books.


	2. Do I Know You?

Note: Can I just say I love you people? I would hug every one of you if I could. I love long reviews, AND I'm on a favorite authors list! How cool. I realize I ramble a lot in these little note thingies, so I'll try to stick to the topic of the story. Once again, this is set in season 2 and season 6 in..2007, obviously. I'm just going to go with my assumption that Chloe and Lois investigate together like in season 5 (oh the Chlo-lo is season five was so good I miss it). I realize this chapter is pretty long, but that's a good thing, isn't it? I tried to make it like a Supernatural and Smallville (minus Clark) episode combined as best as I could. My last SPN/SV crossover fic wasn't..very good, so I hope this is

* * *

**2007**

* * *

"Remember, scream as loud as you can if something comes after you." Lois whispered as she handed her cousin a gun. Chloe nodded and gripped on to it tightly, looking up at Lois fearfully. "We don't have to split up, you know."

"No, we should." Chloe responded silently. "Scream if something comes are you, too, got it?"

Lois nodded and took in a deep breath, turning away from Chloe. Chloe bit her lip and turned the other way, pulling out her small flashlight from her bag. She attempted to turn it on but it didn't work.

How goddamn typical.

Chloe just had to come to interview a police man about a recent bizarre death with Lois in the local Smallville Police Department. And of course, with their luck tied together, that certain police officer was a psycho meteor freak hungry to kill the two woman.

Just an hour ago, Lois and Chloe had started to hide from the man, and what do you know? His meteor power is multiplying. They'd locked and chained every door in the place so there was no way out. So now they were just trying to keep alive.

Chloe stopped suddenly when she heard shuffling. She turned slowly, making sure to make no noise, and saw a shadow figure before her. Her eyes widened and she whipped around at the second sound of shuffling and pointed her gun to a shadow.

"Wait-wait."

Chloe raised her eyebrows as she peered behind the door to see a young man putting his hands up.

"Who are you?" Chloe made sure to let no fear tint her voice as she started to walk smoothly toward the person. She examined him and decided he wasn't psycho Mr. Rogers, but she had to know who he was.

"I'm not going to try to hurt you." He reassured, started towards her. Chloe raised her gun higher, making him stop.

"Don't move." Chloe walked closer until she was a few feet away.

"Okay, let me rephrase." The man sighed. "I'm not a zombie than wants to devour your brains and guts."

"First of all." Chloe stepped closer. She couldn't help but feel as thought he were familiar. "Being descriptive will get you no where." Chloe tilted her head. She knew him..but who was he? "Second, how can I be sure?"

"Theres not five of me?"

"That's a good explanation." Chloe glanced around, but she soon regretted it when she turned back to see the man had pulled out his own gun. "Well, fuck." Chloe stepped back from him.

"Just put down the gun, I'm not going to shoot you."

"Really? Well that just makes it so reassuring!" Chloe spat with glaring eyes. The man rolled his eyes.

"We can do this all night, short cake, but if you want to live, you're going to have to trust me."

Short cake...

Chloe gasped as she stared at him, finally realizing who he was. "Dean?"

"You know me?" Dean asked, curiously as he watched her start to lower her gun, so he did the same. "Are you a hunter?"

"A what? Hunter? No." Chloe responded, quickly.

"Who are you, then?" Dean stepped closer as he tucked away his gun.

"Typical." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You don't remember me. Well if you really want to know, you're going to have to find out yourself."

"Look, I'm sorry I don't remember who you are, I travel a lot." Dean sighed as he stopped in front of her. "Just tell me you're name and we'll get it out of the way."

"No." Chloe raised her eyebrows, turning away from him. "I told you, wanna know, find out yourself. But right now, I would like to get the hell out of here." Chloe continued, calmly.

"Whatever, fine, just come with me. My brother is--"

"You mean your brother, Sammy?" Chloe turned back to him. Dean raised his eyebrows and continued.

"My brother is out trying to find the thing that's multiplying and we heard screams, so I went to look for you. So you'll have to stay close."

"Wait." Chloe stopped him. "My cousin is out there as well, we have to find her too."

"You're cousin?" Dean asked, a little annoyed. "Alright, fine, but stay close to me."

"Yeah, okay." Chloe nodded as he walked out of the room. She quickly followed behind him, glancing at each side occasionally.

"Why are you two here, anyway?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes in front of him. Chloe watched as his flashlight went out. "Damnit!"

"That happened to my flashlight, too.." Chloe whispered, blinking slowly. Dean looked over his shoulder at her.

"Do you have any idea what this thing is?" Dean asked, returning his eyes to the front.

"It's a meteor infected person." Chloe explained.

"Meteor infected?" Dean wondered out loud. "I've remember hearing that before."

"You should." Chloe snapped, rolled her eyes a little. "I'm the one that explained them to you."

"Anyway." Dean brushed off her remark. "What else is there about it?"

"It can multiply itself by any number." Chloe continued. "And by the way our flashlights are going out, I'm willing to bet that it can control electricity as well."

"Well that's just dandy." Dean responded, sarcastically. Chloe glanced up at him and shook her head.

"Me and my cousin, Lois, we're here investigating a death of one of the nearby neighbors in Smallville." Chloe explained. A noise came from near by and Chloe instinctively grabbed onto Dean's coat. When she realized this, she let go immediately. Dean put his arm across her stomach and peered behind the door. When there was nothing there, his arm dropped.

"It's nothing." Dean said, glancing down at her worried face.

"You met Lois, too." Chloe told him. "You said she was really annoying."

"Great, so I have rescue an annoying chick?"

"You said she was hot as well."

"Oh, well.." Dean paused and glared at her when she punched his arm. "Jeeze, and I actually had a conversation with you?"

"I wasn't in a conversation with you while you were being a jackass." Chloe snapped, peering over his shoulder. "And while you were hunting. That's one thing I didn't know about you."

"What?"

"That you hunted the supernatural." Chloe glanced up at him. "All you said was you knew a thing about the paranormal, but I never expected this."

"Okay, seriously, would you just tell me your name? I'll know who you are then." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No." Chloe responded, simply. Dean sighed and decided not to press, this girl was too stubborn for her own good. Another noise, a louder noise came from above and Chloe put her arm around Dean's fearfully. They both stopped and looked up. Another noise and...

"Move!" Dean ordered as he pushed her away from where they were. Chloe's eyes widened when she fell to the floor and the ceiling broke, landing on the floor with the psychotic officer.

Chloe watched helplessly as Dean pulled out his gun and shot at the police officer. Right after he shot at it, it disappeared. Chloe's eyes widened as Dean checked to make sure it was really gone. Once he was sure, he turned to Chloe and helped her up.

"Are you sure that's the end of it?" Chloe asked, dusting off her skirt.

"No way." Dean responded, looking down at her. He then turned and started to walk away. "Come on.

* * *

Chloe looked around, dying to find Lois now. It was getting tiresome and Lois was still yet to be found. Chloe was definitely getting worried that the damn thing got to her. But once she heard a scream calling out her name, she was relieved and terrified. Relieved her cousin was okay, terrified that she might not be in a few seconds.

"Chloe?" Dean asked, looking down at her, suddenly realized who she was.

"No time to talk about it, lets go." Chloe grabbed his arm and dragged him in a run towards where the scream was coming from. "Lois? Lois?!"

"Chloe-Chloe help!" The voice was nearer and Chloe's heart started to pound even harder. A few moments later, Chloe and Dean found the room Lois was in, but someone else was in there with Lois and the officer. Chloe and Dean stopped in the door way as she watched the even taller man shoot at the officer, once again disappearing.

"Lois!" Chloe gasped, pushing past the man she didn't know to hug Lois. Lois sighed and took her little cousin in her arms, relieved.

"Thank god." Lois whispered and Chloe pulled away. Lois smiled at her and looked up at Dean and the other man.

"No, I think you mean us." Dean casually responded as he walked inside.

"Thank you." Chloe turned away from Lois to look up at the taller one. Now this guy was tall. Even a little taller than Clark. "So this is Sam, I assume?"

"Yep, that's him." Dean responded before Sam could.

"Wait." Lois stepped in front of Chloe, protectively before she could introduce herself. "Why are you two here and have guns?"

"We just saved your life." Dean stepped forward. "Yep, I definitely remember her."

"What?" Lois asked, curiously. Chloe tugged on Lois' jacket sleeve.

"Dean came to Smallville a couple of years ago and you didn't make a great first impression." Chloe smiled sheepishly up at her. Lois raised her eyebrows and turned back to the boys.

"Anyway." Chloe continued, stepping in front of Lois this time. "Do you guys have any idea on how to kill this thing?"

"We have to kill the orginal one." Sam explained, tucking his gun safely in a pocket.

"And how are we going to figure which one that is?" Chloe inquired, locking her arm safely with Lois' with a quirked eyebrow.

"We?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "This is between me and Sam, you two aren't doing anything."

"Oh please." Lois snapped. "We can too."

"Damn female pride.." Dean mumbled, annoying. Sam shot him a look before he could continue.

"I think I know how to figure out which one is the original." Chloe chimed in before Lois could throw an even ruder remark at Dean. "When he was multiplying in front of me and Lois, only the original could speak coherently. The others just mumbled gibberish."

"Okay." Dean stepped up after a noise came from afar. "Lets wrap this up. It'll be easier to track it down if we split up." Dean continued, quickly. "And before you two think you can go alone, you can't. One of you has to come with me, the other has to go with Sam."

"Can't we both just go with Sam?" Chloe snarked with a little playfulness in her voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, you're coming with me."

"So controlling." Chloe stepped away from Lois. Lois looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry Lo, I'm pretty sure they know what there doing."

"We do." Sam reassured as he stepped beside Lois. Chloe smiled at him and started towards Dean.

"Lets go then." Dean walked out of the room and Chloe followed him after giving Lois a reassuring wave.

"Okay, we have three hours until the police come to start their shift and I'd like to be done with this before that."

"This might go a lot faster if you weren't here." Dean mumbled.

"I told you, I'm not leaving, I'm good with this stuff."

"Right." Dean responded, simply. Chloe rolled her eyes and brushed off the remark.

"Do you know how exactly to kill the original?" Chloe asked, looking up at him.

"Shoot it until it dies?" Dean asked back without looking at her.

"Great logic." Chloe mumbled sarcastically.

"Would you just shut that big mouth of yours for five seconds? Please?" Dean practically demanded. Chloe's mouth opened to protest, but she stayed silent. She knew he was right, talking this much wouldn't help anything. Besides, he said please...

"Wait." Chloe stopped, making Dean stop as well. "Have you noticed that our flashlight hasn't gone out for an hour since the last time?"

"And?"

"What if the original can control electricity but the others can't?"

Dean thought for a moment and nodded. "We'll know where it is when the flashlight goes out."

"Great." Chloe sighed in relief as she started walking with him again

* * *

Chloe looked down at Dean's flashlight, practically begging it to go off. She just wanted to get out of here and go home. And as if there was an angel done taunting her, it started to flash and finally turned off. Dean looked at Chloe.

"Don't move." Dean ordered, stepping away from her. Chloe decided to obey him this time, but of course she regretted it when she felt herself being pulled back.

"Dean!" Chloe screamed, feeling nails started to pierce her skin. She screamed louder as if it could help and Dean helplessly pointed his gun a the thing that was holding her. He couldn't shoot because he was practically using Chloe as a human shield.

"I can't-shoot it!" Dean yelled back, trying to aim at it without aiming at Chloe as well. He finally put the gun away and ran towards the two, trying to fight off the meteor infected officer. Chloe stomped on it's foot, which didn't help much.

Once Dean was at a position where he was sure he wouldn't shoot Chloe as well, he took out his gun and shot it right through the head. Chloe fell from his arms and scrambling away from the dying body. Dean ran to her and helped her up, shooting at it again to make sure it'd be dead.

Chloe sighed in relief as it twitched once and finally was now a lifeless body. "God.."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Chloe smacked his arm. She looked up when she heard running foot steps. Dean took out his gun in case, but he lowered it right after he saw Sam and Lois.

"It's gone?" Lois asked as she hopped over the body to get to Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe responded as Lois put an arm around her protectively. "Pretty sure."

"It's gone." Sam reassured as he joined the three.

"Good. Lets go." Lois sighed in relief as she started to lead Chloe out of the police station. Once everyone was outside, Chloe and Lois looked for Chloe's car. But once they found it, they wished they never did. "The bastard totaled your car!" Lois yelled, staring at the ruined Yaris.

"Damnit, what're we going to do?" Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"You could come with us." Sam offered. Chloe jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't even realized the two had followed them to make sure they got out okay.

"That would be good." Lois turned to face him. Chloe nodded in agreement as Sam lead them to their car. What they saw was very much better than Chloe's Yaris.

"Wow." Chloe said, breathlessly, already feeling like Dean was smirking at her amazement. She touched the Impala as if it were gold. "This is a nice car."

"I know." Dean grinned as he got opened the passenger door for her. Chloe glanced up at him, suspicious of his kindness, but got in anyway. Once everyone was in the car and Dean had started it, Chloe relaxed.

"Well.." Chloe started, looking around. "I didn't like that car anyway.


	3. Raven Haired Beauty

Start: April 30, 3:12 PM  
End: May 03, 3:36 PM  
Note: It's official, HazelEyes18 is my brain twin. I was stuck on this chapter, but she totally helped. Yay!

* * *

"You live in..a coffee shop?" Dean asked as Chloe unlocked the entrance to the Talon, letting herself in. Lois looked at him and nodded. "Do you..sleep on the counters, or something?" 

"Haha." Chloe rolled her eyes and yawned. "No, theres an apartment above it."

"Oh." Dean replied, simply.

"Do you guys want any coffee before you go?" Chloe asked, dropping her now ruined bag on the front counter. "Cause I really need it."

"Me too." Lois sighed and sat down on a stool, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Yeah, we could stay for coffee." Sam nodded and sat down beside Lois. Chloe nodded and circled the counter, turning on the coffee maker.

"It's about seven AM now." Chloe looked at the clock hanging above her and then rubbed her eyes.

"Great, I have to stay up all day so I can go to work." Lois sighed in frustration. Chloe nodded in agreement and sat down on the other side of Lois.

"Anyway." Chloe turned in her seat to face Dean, who'd sat down beside her. "What're you doing in Smallville, Dean?"

"The same thing you two were doing." Dean explained. "We were going to interview the sheriff, but that kind of turned out bad considering he was the murderer."

"He's dead now." Lois chimed in, in relief. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah, but we're not sure that he was the only one." Sam cut in as Chloe got up to pour the coffee.

"Are you saying theres more?" Chloe asked with a little annoyance in her voice, starting to pour a few cups of coffee for them.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged, taking the coffee Chloe offered. "If theres another death, we'll know for sure."

"So we have a tag team murder? That's wonderful." Chloe rolled her eyes as she brought the coffee to her lips.

"We just have to wait and see." Dean shrugged, taking the coffee as well.

"Why should we wait? Do we want another person to die?" Chloe asked with a tint of annoyance.

"Well, if you prefer, we could just shoot everyone in Smallville to make sure?" Dean asked, sarcastically. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you made your point." Chloe sighed, setting her coffee down.

"Well, we should see if there has been any deaths in the last two hours at least." Lois suggested, turning to Chloe. Chloe raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I could check for recent deaths on my laptop." Chloe offered, already on her way to her apartment.

"No, I think we got it." Dean waved her back.

"You could at least let her check, Dean." Sam mumbled. Dean sighed and shook his head just as Chloe had come back down with her laptop.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes as Chloe sat back down and set the laptop in front of herself. She opened it and started it.

"Do you know who the victims were?" Lois asked, looking over Chloe's shoulder to look at the laptop.

"They were all brunette girls from the age of 16-22." Sam joined Lois to look over Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh, so we have a perverted murderer?" Lois rolled her eyes. "And he's into brunettes, well that's great."

"All the more reason for you two not to get involved." Dean warned as he decided to join the three.

"I'm blond, though. Lois is the one that has to worry." Chloe teased, bringing up a webpage.

"Still." Dean said, simply put. Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled up a google search on Smallville deaths.

"Oh, here we go. There was a death a few minutes after we killed the meteor freak." Chloe nodded, pulling up a big headline that read "RAVEN HAIRED BEAUTY MERCILESSLY MURDERED."

"Wait, this doesn't sound like what the meteor freak did." Dean said, looking at Chloe. "I don't think it was a tag team murder, it sounds like something else.:" He glanced at her and noticed the frozen look she was giving the computer.

"Oh my god." Lois and Chloe said in unison. The first sentence of the article read:

_Raven haired beauty, **Lana Lang**, was murdered just minutes ago in her home at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, Kansas._

* * *

Note: Sorry, it's kind of short. But I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, hee. 


	4. The Room

Note: I'm glad everyone enjoyed Lana's death. ROFL. I couldn't believe the reviews I got. Anyway, I never liked the idea of Chloe having a meteor power, but I think it'll come in handy in this story. And don't worry spoiler/it's not the stupid green tears /spoiler.

* * *

"Nope." Chloe shook her head and got up from her her stool. "No, no, and no. I'm not believing this until I see Lana's dead body." 

"Chlo-"

"No." Chloe stopped Lois and picked up her purse, ignoring the three's protests.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam quietly asked Lois as they followed Chloe just in case.

"Lana and her are pretty much sisters separated at birth." Lois crossed her arms. "But she has a point, this information is from a really crappy website. So it's worth checking out."

* * *

"Sorry ma'am, this is currently a crime scene sight, no ones allowed in except relatives." 

Chloe sighed and turned to Lois. She bit her lip and thought a moment. "I have to get in there." She mumbled, picking up her purse. She rummaged through it and pulled out a badge. She turned back to the guard and held it up. "This should change your mind. I'm a sheriff Cindy Clad from the Smallville Police Department."

The guard narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and took the badge from her hand while Sam and Dean looked at her with wide eyes. Lois hadn't looked too surprised.

"I'm going to marry that girl, Sam." Dean whispered as the guard handed Chloe back her fake badge.

"Don't even think about it." Lois turned to Dean with a protective glare on her face. Dean looked away from her sheepishly.

"Fine, you can go. Only you."

"But-"

"Only you."

Chloe turned to Lois and all Lois had to do was nod before Chloe ran into the mansion. She followed the trail of "crime scene" strips until she stopped at room where there were police officers, doctors, and Lex. Her eyes widened as she entered the room and looked around. There was no sign of Lana. She walked up to Lex and stopped next to him.

"Lex." Chloe whispered, nudging him.

"Chloe?" Lex whipped around to face her. "How did you get in here?"

"You know me, I always find a way." Chloe stepped towards the crime scene and looked around. "Is it true?"

"About Lana?" Lex asked, stepping next to her. Chloe nodded and looked up at him. Lex nodded sadly, there was a glint of true sadness in his face. Chloe blinked for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

"I want to see Lana's body, then." Chloe demanded as she glanced at Lex's desk. She noticed a key and looked back up at him.

"The doctors took her to Metropolis to see if they could do anything."

"I still want to see it. I have a right to. I'm not believing she's dead until I see it." Chloe stalled him and started to slowly walk backwards.

"I saw it, that should be enough." Lex stepped towards her with a hateful glare on his face. Chloe shook her head as she swiped the key from the desk swiftly and put her hands in her pockets as if her hands were getting cold.

"No, it's not. You put on a pretty good act, Lex. When you're ready to show me Lana's body, call me. For now, I'll look for her where ever you've kept her."

"I have not-"

"Goodbye, Lex." Chloe turned away from him and walked out of the room. She crossed her arms uncomfortably as she could practically feel his eyes burning into her back, but she brushed it off with a confident walk until she got to the halls.

That's when it was time to start snooping.

Chloe turned a corner and felt herself bump into something. Someone. She looked up to see the familiar face of Dean, who was looking around just as cautiously as she was.

"Dean?" Chloe whispered, glancing around before setting her focus on him. "How'd you get in?"

"We think alike." Dean held up his own fake badge with the name "Greggory Owen" engraved on it. Chloe could only smirk before she brushed past him to continue her own snooping. "Wait-wait-what did you find out?"

"Enough to know Lana's not dead." Chloe responded without turning to him, his footsteps being heard following her.

"Are you sure you're not just in denial-?"

"Yes." Chloe snapped before he could finish. "I've dealt with Luthors more than LuthorCorp managers have. Lex has something to do with Lana's so called _death_."

"Well this isn't something for you to get involved in." Dean finally caught up with her quick strides. "I was reading that article, and if she did die, she died of supernatural causes."

"Would you stop saying she died?" Chloe snapped, glancing at his hands. She blinked for a moment and ripped them from his hands, stopping in her tracks. She read over them and laughed out loud. "Oh please, missing fingers? And eyes? And their interpretation is it was done by aliens? Sounds like Inquisitor crap." Chloe crumbled up the paper and threw it in Dean's direction.

"Well, yeah the alien thing is a little far fetched, but considering what I've dealt with, missing fingers and eyes isn't." Dean started to follow her again as she pulled out her key from her pocket, ignoring his previous statement. "What's that?"

"A key I swiped from Lex's desk while we were talking. I'm going to try it on some doors I've never been in and hope for the best." Chloe explained as she stopped in front of a door. She bit her lip and attempted to open it with her key. She sighed at the lost cause for this door and moved on.

"I'm serious, Chloe. This isn't stuff you should be trying to handle."

"Okay, would it make you feel better if I let you tag along, then?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes. Dean blinked for a moment or two and finally let out a laugh.

"Tag along? Sorry toots, I don't tag along. And you don't either. You're going to go back to that perky coffee shop you call your apartment and let me and Sam deal with this." And that's what made Chloe stop in her tracks.

Chloe tilted her head and turned to face him. "Okay, Dean, you listen to _me_. This doesn't concern you at all, this is my case. This is the person I put on my family tree in high school. This is my best friend. Now, we can either bicker about it for a week or two, or you can suck it up and accept that I'm not the kind of girl that sits back and watches."

Dean paused for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you lose a body part."

"I wont." Chloe turned away from him and continued on her way. Dean sighed and followed her.

"You're one stubborn woman.." Dean mumbled, bumping into her when she stopped. Chloe looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She sighed and looked around for the keyhole on the door she stopped in front of.

"Where..the hell.." Chloe asked herself, attempting to open it. She crouched down and spotted a key pad under the door handle and bit her lip. "Turn around." She demanded, looking back up at Dean.

"What? Why-?"

"Just do it." Chloe insisted, waving her hand for emphasis. Dean sighed and turned around. Chloe turned back to the key pad and put her hand over it. In just an instant, numbers appeared on the tiny screen and the door knob clicked. Dean turned back to her with a curious look on his face.

"How'd you do that?"

"I have my ways." Chloe smiled and opened the door, leading him into the room. Immediately, she bumped around in the darkness. She blinked and turned to Dean. "Light switch?" She asked, hearing Dean pat at the wall for a light switch. Chloe sighed and attempted to walk towards him.

But instead she tripped. She yelled and felt herself being caught by Dean. Chloe blinked at the sudden form of light and looked up at him. She squirmed uncomfortably and pulled out of his arms.

"Uhm, anyway." Chloe crossed her arms and turned around to examine the room. She immediately stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God.

* * *

Note: Yay, more cliffhangers! I'm sorry, these are just so fun. Now that I've gotten them down, they're fun to do. Anyway, to answer the Clark question, no it's not a Clarkless story. I'm going to put him in, not much, but he'll be in it. It focuses around Dean and Chloe, and honestly, I just don't like Clark/Chloe/Someone else triangles. Really, I just don't like Clark in general. He's an ass. It's true. Anyway, he'll be in the next chapter. 


	5. Snarky Banters

"What the hell is this?!" Dean nearly yelled as the door slammed behind them.

After the lights had been switched on, it revealed a huge room full of all sorts of dangerous weapons. Not the kind of weapons you collect, either, like Lex would, but medieval weapons and guns and knives. Stacked below the display of weapons were neat, tidy boxes. Chloe's eyes widened as she stepped closer. She spotted a box entitled "CS".

"Oh..what...the...hell..." Chloe breathed, walking towards the box. When she got close, she was thrown back. "AH! What the hell!"

"We say that a lot, don't we?" Dean blinked and Chloe shot him a look.

"No more snarky banters, Dean! This is serious!" Chloe snapped, standing up. She rubbed her head and groaned. "Okay, that box has my initals on it. There are two more, both entitled "LL". Either that means two Lana Lang boxes, or that means a Lana Lang, and Lois Lane. I need to get to them."

"I know, I know. I'm not stupid." Dean snapped defensively.

"Really?" Chloe asked in fake curiosity.

"I thought you said no more snarky banters!"

"I have exceptions!"

"Whatever." Dean sighed and slowly made his way towards the boxes. When he felt his foot tingle, he stepped back.

"Are there any switches near by or something?" Chloe asked, looking around.

"Uhm..I dunno, maybe..." Dean sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Oh hell, there one way up there."

He pointed at the high ceiling. There was a white, light-looking switch on the ceiling.

"Close your eyes!" Chloe snapped and Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"No! Do what you have to in front of me!" Dean snapped.

"Damnit, I don't have time for this!" Chloe sighed and placed her hand on the wall in front of her. An electric looking spark made it's way from the wall towards the cieling, and the switch turned.

"What--the hell!" Dean repeated once again.

"Questions later." Chloe told him calmly and walked towards the boxes again. She felt a jolt go through her as she got close to them, but it didn't push her back. She sighed and grabbed the "CS" box. She placed it on the floor, took off the lid, and took out the first paper in it.

"Chloe Sullivan...age 20...birth year 1987...Female...general information?" Chloe asked out loud, looking confused at it.

"Keep looking. I'll look in the LL boxes." Dean told her and grabbed the two. Chloe set the paper aside and spotted a more detailed piece of paper. In fact, the paper was stapled to more and more detailed pages all about her life. She gasped and kept going through them. She grabbed onto some pictures of her walking down the street and getting into a cab to get to the Daily Planet.

"Oh..." Chloe breathed, continuing to go through the box. There were pictures of Clark with her, Lois, Lana, co-workers, Jimmy, everyone. "Oh..." She repeated, and grabbed a bag. There was a lock of her hair in it. She shuddered and tossed it aside, then grabbed a journal. It was her journal from when she was 8. She opened it and examined it. "OH!"

"What? What?" Dean asked, almost letting his worry phase into his voice.

"Oh-dear-god-my hair! My journal! Pictures!" Chloe felt overwhelmed by this discovery. She found love notes to Clark from when she was 13 that she had failed to him him even. She grabbed more papers and read them. "An in detail report on my week last week!"

"What the hell is this guy on?" Dean asked, peering over her shoulder. Chloe screamed at the next discovery. It was pictures of her in her shower at the Talon. She flipped them over and breathed harshly.

"What--what--oh--I--Lex..." Chloe breathed shoved the box away. She scooted backwards, barely noticing the fact she was backing into Dean. "What--what's in the other boxes, D-Dean?"

"The same kind of stuff of your cousin and the Lana girl." Dean whispered. Chloe turned around to look at the other boxes. There were tons of initials like "GM" and "FS" and "NN". She grabbed one at random and opened it. It contained detailed reports on a girl she never met named "Rana Taleen". She rummaged through it and found pictures of the red-head walked down the street like Chloe was.

"What is Lex playing at?" Chloe whispered, shoving everything back into place. She opened another box and yet another girl being spied on was there. "What..oh...my..."

"Chloe, I think we should get out of here." Dean whispered, attempting to put everything back.

"Yeah..yeah.." Chloe blinked. She gasped suddenly, making Dean jump. "We have to put everything back exactly the way it was! Exactly! Or else Lex with know and we're completely and utterly screwed! Dean, put it all back! Put it all back!" Chloe cried hysterically, trying to put everything exactly the way it was.

"Chloe, calm down." Dean tried his best to sound calm and comforting, but really, Chloe was just annoying the hell out of him. He understood her dilemma, but she was just annoying him.

"I'M CALM!" Chloe yelled. "YOU CALM DOWN!"

"You're right. I should calm down." Dean mumbled and put the lid on both of the LL boxes. He put them back and helped Chloe with CS box.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Chloe shoved the box into place and put her hand on the wall. The switch turned back and reminded Dean about what had happened.

"How can you do that?" Dean asked, quietly.

"I-I'm meteor infected, alright? I can control electricity, too. But I'm not crazy, okay? Okay." Chloe sighed, looking around the room. "You know what? Wait."

"What?" Dean asked, taking in her information. She pulled out her camera and took pictures of every inch she could get. She took the pictures of the inside of the boxes, too, then put it away. "Good thinking."

"I have to be good at thinking. I'm a reporter." Chloe mumbled confidently, but her voice was tinted with nervousness, which actually made Dean worry a little. "Lets go."

Dean held open the door for her and they both walked out as casually as they could. Once they were outside the Luthor mansion without anyone noticing, they spotted Sam and Lois talking to each other.

"Lois!" Chloe called and they stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Chlo, what'd you find out?" Lois asked, stepping towards them.

"Well, first of all, Lex is a complete and total psycho."

"No, really?" Lois gasped in fake surprise.

"I didn't find anything out about Lana." Chloe frowned. "But, I did find out that Lex has been keeping tons of records on young women. Like you, me, and Lana. Very, very detailed reports. In a room."

"That just about summarizes it." Dean nodded casually, recieving a glare from both Chloe and Lois. "Does that look run in the family? Cause it almost makes me wanna run and scream like a 4year old girl."

"Shut up." Chloe snapped and turned back to Lois.

"So, very detailed reports on us. Like..?" Lois asked, trailing off for Chloe to finish.

"Naked pictures of us do it for ya?" Chloe asked, a little bit shakily.

"Holy crap!" Lois yelled, eyes wide. "Did you bring it with you? Did you do anything? What the hell!"

"I took pictures." Chloe handed Lois her phone. Lois looked through them and her eyes widened.

"That sick bastard." Lois breathed.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What does this mean?" Lois asked quietly.

"Yeah, short cake, what does it mean?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and giving her a look.

"It means.." Chloe paused for a moment. "We have a serious case to work on."

* * *

A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry! As some of you know, since I mentioned it in my last one shot, I'm pregnant. Been pregnant for a little while. I have a good excuse! I'm eating a cinnamon roll, and I hate them! Right, well, I decided this was just CRUEL. I left my poor, loyal readers with a freaking cliffhanger! I'm sorry sorry : I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy, please! 


End file.
